


Seeking Warmth

by malditaQuil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malditaQuil/pseuds/malditaQuil
Summary: Credence losses himself to darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Outstretched Hand**

It is dark, everything around me is dark. I can hear voices but they are all muffled. I could hear Ma’s voice, her angry tone as she repeatedly hit me with my belt. I can hear Chastity’s hum as she prepare the leaflets to be used. I can hear Modesty singing. I can hear people screaming, mixing with the sound of rumbling and breaking. I can hear the painful gasp and the heavy breathing of the two men I was attacking.

I can hear myself crying.

“Credence, No!” I heard her voice loud and clear as her footsteps echoed throughout the subway.

The bloodlust that I felt earlier disappear when she came into my view. The woman who protected me against my Ma; the woman who smiled to me and comforts me. Whose arms I felt the warmest around me.

“Don’t do this.” Miss Tina Goldstein said to me. Her hand raised in a soothing manner. Mr. Graves and the Man with the blue coat hunching over at my feet. “Please.”

She looks at me with the same kindness that she shows to me back then. Unlike Mr. Graves who looks at me with great awe at my power and the stranger who felt sorry for me, Miss Tina’s gaze hold so much care.

“Keep talking Tina.” The man in the blue coat said. “Keep talking to him he’ll listen to you.” He added. “He’s listening.”

Miss Tina smiled at me and takes a few steps forward. Her sweet smile slowly calming my anger. “I know what that woman did to you.” She said, and I felt myself frowning at the mention of Mary-Lou. “I know that you suffered, you need to stop this now.” She continues as she takes another step closer. My body shakes in fear, in anger, in desperation. “Newt and I will protect you.” She said getting closer. The stranger looks up at the mention of his name and gives me an encouraging smile when Miss Tina walk pass him.

Mr. Graves and the man named Newt slowly stood up, and Miss Tina slowly coming closer. She slowly reaches out her hand to me. “This man, he’s using you.” She said referring to Mr. Graves.

“Don’t listen to her Credence.” Mr. Graves said softly almost hissing. “I want you to be free, it’s alright.” He steps forward and raised both of his hand, as if offering surrender. Newt remained silent but moves forward closer to Miss Tina.

The reassuring voice of Miss Tina allows me a moment of peace. Her outstretch hands offering comfort towards me. Her eyes filled with tears as she asks me once again to stop. Then the sound of footsteps approaching and then came two groups of people from different direction wearing heavy coats and carrying wands just like Mr. Graves and the man Newt. I panic and the clouds that surround me roared. My action causes everyone to raise their wands pointing at me. 

“Shh.” Miss Tina said to them. “Don’t! You’ll frighten him!” She added pleadingly, her body twisted, her right hand trying to signal the new comers to stop while her left still reaching out for me. And I saw Newt’s grip on his wand tightly.

“Wand’s down.” Mr. Graves shouted, his voice commands authority. “Anyone harms him, they answer to me.” He threatens. “Credence.” He said calling.

“Credence.” Miss Tina called, her voice pleading. “Shh.” She reaches out to me once again, taking few more steps and she is standing below me. Her outstretch hand trembling. “Please.”

With the remaining strength that I have to control the beast that is inside me, I reach out my own hand and the swirling smoke graze over Miss Tina’s hand, and she hisses.

“Tina.” Newt said concern in his voice grabbing the end of Miss Tina’s coat.

But Miss Tina remained as she is, her lovely face contorted on pain and quickly back to her determined look. “Credence, please.”

I don’t want to hurt her, and so I concentrate in parting the smoke, enough for me to reach out without hurting her. She smiled at me as our fingers almost touch, and I felt myself smiling.

“No!” Newt shouted, leaping over Miss Tina and bringing her down to the ground.

That’s when I felt the first wave of pain hitting every part of me. The people, no, the witches and wizards started attacking me. Bright light continue to shoot out of their wands. The monster that swirl around me roar as I panic and fears once again filled my mind. The guy Newt, has his arms around Miss Tina, pinning her to the ground covering her from the attack being deflected by the swirling cloud. 

Miss Tina tried to wrestle out of Newt’s arms, and she looks up at me tears on her eyes. “Miss T-Tina.” I manage to choke between the whimpering sobs that escape my lips. The pain is excruciating, I feel myself tearing in pieces. “Please.”

Freeing her one arm, Miss Tina still tried to reach to me as she and Newt shouted, begging them to stop. The monster once again roared and the dark smoke burst out, sending strong force that knocks over some of the people attacking me. Newt anticipating it manages to cast out a transparent shield that protects him and Miss Tina, but the force of the monsters attack send them hurtling over the side. I felt my heart thrums at the idea of Miss Tina getting hurt, but the stranger was quick and encases her in his arms and uses himself as a cushion. They hit the ground with a loud thump and I caught a glimpse of something shining rolling under me. I move to retrieve whatever it is as the Witches and Wizards after gathering their bearing once again started attacking. I look at the direction of Miss Tina, and she was dazed for being thrown around, Newt still has his arms around her. I heard her whisper my name, over and over again as she cried. 

I didn’t mean to hurt her; all I wanted was to touch her again, to feel her warmth. To hear her voice once again, whispering to me that everything will be okay. I wanted to be near her so I come closer, but the roaring monster around me, destroy everything it touches. They continue on attacking me and the pain became unbearable. The swirling clouds became larger and larger as it gets filled by white light.

I shouted because of the pain. I shouted because of the injustice that is being handed to me. All I ever wanted is to be welcomed, to be accepted and to be love. Yet all they’ve given me was contempt. I was used, maltreated, lied in to. I was feared and hated.

“Credence.” Her voice is the only thing that I hear as everything around me comes to an end. Her crying as the stranger in a blue coat restrains her when she tried to reach out. “Credence.”

And the last thing I did is to tighten my hand around the gold locket that she once owned and the world around me disappears.


	2. Behind the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding the second chapter. As I said its been on my desktop for ages.

**Behind the Shadows**

 

Miss Tina, she’s walking on the sideway going back to her New York apartment carrying a bag of groceries. I notice that this was her routine every Friday after her work. I’ve been trailing her for the past three months.

The tearing pain that I have thought would end me, turn out to be my salvation. The monster that is inside me, burst in order to protect me. When I woke up, I am on a dark alley couple of blocks away from Miss Tina’s brownstone apartment. I recognize it for it is where I pass everyday when I try to sneak in to get a glimpse of her before. I often dream of Miss Tina right after she protected me from Mary-Lou.

And now after gaining control of the power that once enslaves me, I use it to my advantage, to survive and to see her. I tried my best to avoid being notice, Miss Tina was one of them, one of those Witches and Wizards who attack me, and tried to kill me. I heard her say once, Auror, that’s what she is and she’s one of the best they said. But she’s different from them, she’s kind and gentle. I know that after three months of following her around.

She would look on her back to see if someone was watching (I found out after trailing another Auror that making contact with No-Majs or the none magic people is prohibited) before she would drop a coin on a beggar’s tin can or offer a little boy her food. She would magic a dying plant back to life; she would pet a stray cat or a stray dog that comes in her way, and bring them food every day.

I watch her do all of this things, and I longed to be one of those few who was graced by her kindness. I followed her around, observing, seeing. My powers became useful and I grew to master it. I change my appearance, cut of my hair and work as a Newspaper boy for a publishing company. It gives me the necessity to live and survive alone in New York and enough freedom to roam around and follow her.

I watch as she was about to go inside the building but stop on the third flight of stair and welcome the white owl as it landed on her shoulder. She chuckle when the bird nips at her finger and ruffles its feathers. Tied on its leg is an envelope and I known right away from the huge bright smile that appears on Miss Tina’s lips to which the letter came from.

I stayed outside until the sky darkens and the sun sets behind the tall New York buildings. I remain standing to my spot, watching as two shadows bustled around the room I know Miss Tina and her sister Miss Queenie is staying. I caught a sight of the younger sister’s head poking on the window and almost slip when I tried to hide on the shadows. I know that Miss Queenie can hear thoughts, and I tried my best to shield mine from hers. But she notice, and I know she told Miss Tina about it too, for she started to be vigilant two weeks after I started trailing after her.

When the light to the sisters room disappear I once again emerge from the darkness that hides me in. lifting my hands, I concentrate hard and a small swirling puff of smoke came out from my palm forming a small cloud of ball. And concentrate once again, giving it a murmured command and watch it as it moves in a zigzag pattern heading towards the Goldstein’s window. I could not enter inside, for it is guarded just like the invisible shield that protected Miss Tina and the stranger Newt from me Three months ago. So I content myself in simply watching them sleep from afar. Miss Queenie likes to sleep with the curtain drawn open, I heard her once said to Miss Tina that she likes how the light outside sips into their room. They sleep on a separate bed, with Miss Tina on the right, her bed spreads are neutral in colour compared to her sisters who is peppered in pink.

Miss Tina sleep soundly on her side facing her bookshelf filled with many books. I have managed to get a hand on a copy, Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practice Guide to Counter Legilimensy which I often see her reading whenever she and her sister have a playful banter. I steal it from a Witch down in Central Park Street. I notice that there was a new addition displayed on the shelf, it is not a book but a blue card with gold writing. I can’t read it from the distance but I saw two pages of paper lying beside it, and a familiar writing visible from it.

It took me another two hours of watching them sleep before I call it for the night and leave. Inside the safety of my room, on the attic of a warehouse I lay on my bed watching the ceiling. My stomach growling in hunger but I did not care to fill it up with food. I reach out and pulled the golden locket under my collar. It was Miss Tina’s and stills hers for one day I am going to return it. When I woke up on that dark alley street three months ago, I am clutching it like a lifeline. For all those months of following her around, I have many times of just simply leaving it behind somewhere she’ll surely find it. But I cannot bear to part with it, for I feel closest to her with it in my hand.

Miss Tina, she was kind to me. Unlike Mary-Lou who adopted me, who beats me and humiliate me in front of the other kids. Miss Tina places her hand on my shoulder and offers her arms when I cried myself to sleep. All my life, I wanted Mary-Lou to look at me the way Miss Tina looks at me. With love and acceptance. But she never perform the task that she meant to do, she never was a mother to me. She is solely focus into exposing Miss Tina and her world.

I longed to be in that world, after seeing Miss Tina performing magic in order to protect me. I learned that there is a place that I could be part with. When Mr. Graves approaches me, asking my help to search for the child that he meant to set free. He promises me one thing that I would have what I want. A home and a family for I will be accepted by everyone. Then I have hope that maybe one day I could be with Miss Tina too. But Mr. Graves lied to me, and I later found out after observing the Auror’s movement, that he was not in fact Mr. Graves but Gellart Grindelwald, a dark wizard who terrorize his kind and the No-Maj’s. Miss Tina is working hard against him.

I run my thumb around the smooth surface of the locket; I never opened it even if I have tried. Somehow it is protected by magic just like everything else. Sometimes I wonder whose picture I will see in it, if it’s going to be their parents or Miss Queenie’s, or maybe the picture of that British Wizard Newt. He and Miss Tina frequently exchanges letters every week and it never failed to bring smile to her face.

I know that Miss Tina have deeper feeling towards him, I know that she’s starting to realize that she loved him. And base on the amount of letter he sent her, he’s starting to feel the same thing.

Everyone was happy because they are together. They have somewhere they belong and they can call friends, family and a home. And I want that too.

I want Miss Tina to be happy. And I wonder if she will be if she only stays with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Tina and Credence relationship and I hope that it will be a major plot on the next film. And the Beijing red carpet feed me so much feels.
> 
> I will appreciate any advise on how to make my writing skills much better.


	3. The Cost of Affection

**The Cost of Affection**

I pocketed the coins the man paid me after I handed him the newspaper. I walk around offering and waving the newspapers to everyone that pass by while stealing glances towards the woman standing alone near the dock. Miss Tina has her hands buried in her coat pocket, and would occasionally pace around.

I followed her this morning after she burst out of the MACUSA (for that is what her work place called) and hurried towards the busy street going towards the dock. A letter clutch on her hands, she would stop to look at the vast expanse of the ocean, waiting for the ship that would arrive later today.

She has an exited spring on her steps and a wide smile on her lips. She would get a quick glance on a window glass and tuck her hair behind her ears. Then the sound of horn blowing signals the arrival of the steam ship and Miss Tina shiver in excitement. I maintain my distance enough so she won’t notice my presence.

Then after a moment of waiting, a man with ginger mop of hair sporting a new and fashionable tailored coat came into view. A battered suitcase in one hand and a carefully wrap present on the other. He smiled brightly at Miss Tina when their eyes met, and I saw him hurried pass the couple in front of him and stop just an arm length away from her.

Newt Scamander is back in the city.

“Tina.” I heard him say, and the crowd’s noise muffled what he said next. But I could tell that it made Miss Tina happy.

He offered her the gift a nervous smile itch on his face, but Miss Tina took it gladly and without a warning leans over giving the man a light peck on his cheek. They both blushed but look content.

Newt offered Miss Tina his free arm, and lovingly glances at her when she took it, pressing her side to his as they shared warmth. I quickly dive in the stock of boxes when they headed towards my direction. Then I watch them disappear when they reach a secluded corner.

**

Miss Tina’s laughter filled the air around Central park. She and Miss Quennie along with Newt and the No-Maj Jacob were having a picnic together. The Goldstein sisters look radiant in their dresses and the two men can’t help but admire them. I observe them behind a series of tress that surrounds the park. Newt telling them a story about his travel around Africa and the beasts he met there. Miss Tina listens to him intently, and he would occasionally pause of his narration to look into Miss Tina’s eyes and promise her to take her there someday.

I have an experience having picnic before, with my adopted mother and sisters. But it was different from what I am seeing right now, laughter and sharing stories. Mary-Lou would just bring us to picnic to show everyone that we are having normal life. But no words are being exchange, no smiles being shared. The only thing that filled our picnic are the bland sandwiches and Modesty’s singing.

I wonder if I will be part of a family like them.

I was thinking so deep that I almost did not notice Miss Tina getting up from where she was seated on the blanket. When I finally focus my thought, I saw her walking towards my direction carrying a paper bag with her, Newt trailing behind her with a serious look on his face. I immediately concentrate and disappear on a puff of smoke. I know they are capable of checking if there are someone hiding on a place, but I know Miss Tina won’t carelessly brandish her wand on a No-Maj pack place like today.

“Is someone in there?” Newt asks wearily, his hand ready on reaching for his wand. Miss Queenie must have pick up my thoughts while I was distracted.

Miss Tina looks around and shakes her head. “It must be the young wizard Queenie keeps on hearing.” She said looking solemn.

“The one that you wrote to me about?” Newt said. “Are you sure it is not one of Grindelwald’s cronies? They must be trailing you around.”

“It could be.” Miss Tina said. “But Queenie said that it is teenager, and there are times that she could pick out his thoughts, but all she ever heard was being alone. And beside he’s been following me for almost three months. Queenie could not hear dark intent on his thoughts at all.’

Newt Scamander look around and miss me by chance as I hid behind a tree branch. ‘Well as long as he’s not going to cause you any trouble.’

‘Well he’s starting to get some attention with him stealing books from the store.’ Miss Tina sighed.  ‘The other Auror are starting to notice as well.’ She carefully places the bag on the ground next to the tree. ‘We have tried searching but this one is very tricky.’ She continued dusting of her dress.

I realize then that I should be more careful. Just because they cannot track me, that I should be doing those thing. Less stealing for me then, although the books are great helps I need to limit myself.

 ‘Queenie said it’s a teenager.’ I heard Miss Tina spoke again.  ‘Probably fresh out of Ilvermorny, we tried looking for information with some help from Professor Lally but nothing came out. All I know is that he’s all alone and having some serious problem.’

I was amazed how Miss Tina can extend her kindness to almost everyone.

‘Why follow you though?’ Newt asked still worriedly looking around.

Miss Tina shrugged as they started walking. ‘No idea.’

Newt fidgeted with his fingers before reaching out to grab Miss Tina’s right hand stopping her from her tracks. He pulled her closer to him and grab her other hand, bringing them both to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She looks at him expectantly and a little flustered from his sudden closeness.

‘Newt?’ she asked.

The British exhale. ‘Promise me you’ll be careful.’ He said seriously, looking straight to her eyes, a thing that he rarely do to others.

Miss Tina laughed. ‘I always am Mr. Scamander.’ She teases and presses a soothing kiss on his cheek.

 They both smiled still looking into each other’s eyes, lost into their own world before they were both called out by Jacob. They grinned as they continue on their way, this time Miss Tina’s hand securely held by Newt.

‘By the way.’ I heard her parting voice. ‘Before we go back home I would like to go somewhere. Wanna come with me?’

‘Sure.’ Newt replied and that’s what I heard last before they are out of earshot.

 

***

I stayed on the tree branch, and waited until the four of them vacated the park. I watch them leave before I went back to being me and went to pick up the paper bag Miss Tina left under the tree. I peak inside and smiled widely when I saw a carefully wrap sandwich and a bottle of cola.

I looked around making sure that no witches or wizard is around before I flopped to the ground and started munching on the sandwich. It’s delicious, the bread courtesy of Kowalski’s  Quality Bake Goods, but the dressing surely made by Miss Queenie. I say that because Miss Tina can’t cook to save her life.

I should be following them already since it’s the only thing I do, most of the time if I’m not working. But I took my time savouring the food; I know where Miss Tina is going anyway on this time of the day. She’s always doing this if she had the time to spare, and I always been grateful to her.

As I lay there on the grass, I think about how Miss Tina smiled at Newt. He’s lucky to see it and be the reason of it.

‘ _I’ll take you there someday._ ’ I replay his words on my head and frowned. ‘ _I promise_.’

He will take Miss Tina there, to wherever he went. And the anticipation of Miss Tina, her excitement was clear when she hold his hand. I don’t have bad blood with the British wizard; I still remember clearly his effort in trying to help me, in protecting Miss Tina. How he begs me to calm down, how Miss Tina trusted him saying that he will protect me the way Miss Tina will. And I can clearly see the love he had for her, and she loved him back.

‘ _We’ll go together_.’ Newt Scamander’s voice mocks me as I remembered it.

And I felt like I was being electrified, sitting up in one swift motion, upsetting the bottle of cola spilling it all of ever the grass.

He’s gonna take Miss Tina with him. He’s going to take her away from New York, away from me. I stood up with determined and focus mind as I started walking towards the direction where the four of them went to. I realize that the affection she returned to him will cost me everything.

Not on my watch Mr. Scamander.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November is here!


	4. Modesty

**Modesty**

One whole week had passed. I break my normal routine in order for me to start my plan. Normally I would be selling newspapers somewhere around the MACUSA building to keep watch of Miss Tina and Miss Queenie.

Newt Scamander is still in town, from what I have gathered he’s in New York upon that Seraphina Picquery’s request something about the condition of the magical creatures only found in America, including the majestic Thunderbird named Frank (I later found out that Miss Tina is a Thunderbird in her magical school, and it became my favourite). Mr. Scamander as I have learned was a Magizoologist, a wizard or witch expert in magical creatures, he wrote a book, the one he gave Miss Tina and she treasures it.

I slowly walk the now familiar street leading to my destination. I have limited myself in using my powers, apparently the beast (or as I have heard them call it Obscurous) leave strong amount of magical residue and the Aurors could easily track me if I keep on using it. So I am careful not to use my powers near my home to avoid detection. I tried avoiding the streets where I know witches and wizards are taking whenever they went to work. Not everyone can easily recognize me but it better than being spotted.

 Miss Tina and her sister will be at MACUSA right now, Mr. Scamander had come with them and it is already a common site on the Brownstone apartment of a British man waiting at the foot of the stair. He stayed with Mr. Kowalski for the meantime. They have manages to get the wizarding community in New York to give a blind eye on the No-Maj and it angers me to no end.

I remembered on the third day of the Magizoologist timely visit to pick up Miss Tina and Miss Queenie, the landlady (a very loud and a total man hater old woman) of the Goldstein had scare the hell out of Mr. Scamander. It gave me a good laugh for that day.

I’m sure they receive a lot of teasing from the others in MACUSA, I heard a couple of wizards talking near the fruit vendor said that Mr. Scamander will be leaving after they have made some legalities regarding the creatures, but it will not surprise them if he will to return again just for a visit. And won’t be long before a certain Auror goes back to England with him. 

I gritted my teeth remembering that day, I even went as far as dumping an entire bucket of dirty water to the wizards and went running as fast as I can. If I can only dump the dirty water on Mr. Scamander himself that would be fun, but he’s always with Miss Tina and I won’t risk it. The wizard also places a series of wards on the baker’s place making it impossible to get on him.

I was so deep in thought that I almost pass the building that I was supposed to go into. I duck into the side hidden behind the large garbage bins. This will be the first time that I will do this; normally I would just see her from a far. I need to go there in order to talk to her, to Modesty my sister.

I concentrated once again and turned into a black smoke, and slowly sip into the crack on the window. I navigated the hallway to where I know Modesty stays. Her room.

She’s sitting on the bed, head resting on the wall as she stares at the gray sky. Her hair which Mary-Lo always insists on being kept up now flows freely like a river, a pink ribbon tied up on it. I recognize it as Miss Queenie’s.

The Goldstein sisters are the only one who took the time to visit and watch over a child whose been orphaned twice.

Modesty was crazy, that’s what they said. She grieves the loss of her family that her mind could not handle it and she’d gone crazy. The Auror’s tried erasing her memory but for some reason she keeps on remembering and no one would believe a twice orphan about her adopted mom being murdered by her adopted brother by turning into a black smoke.

‘Modesty.’ I said in almost a whisper.

Her head rose from the wall and look around, her eyes wide in alarm. ‘C-Credence?’

I move around just above the close door. ‘Yes it’s me.’ I said in quite response. She stood up in one swift motion and started pacing around. ‘I need you to calm down, please.’

She panics. ‘W-where are you?’ she cried. ‘Please don’t hurt me.’

It breaks me to know that she’s still afraid of me. As slowly as I could I commanded the beast and I appeared in a swirl of smoke. Modesty backs away on the corner of the room, scared.

‘Shh. Modesty I am not going to hurt you.’ I told her stepping forwards towards her.

She flattens her back on the wall. ‘You’re alive.’ She whimpers. ‘But Miss Goldstein said that you died.’

‘I know.’ I answered. ‘But I am alive and well.’

‘Are you going to kill me?’

‘No!’ I almost shouted and the sudden change of my voice made Modesty tremble. ‘I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you. I won’t hurt you Modesty I promise.’ She whimpered. ‘Don’t you believe me?’ I asked her.

The terror on her eyes was still there but her voice whispered sadness. ‘Miss Goldstein said that you didn’t mean it.’ She looks me in the eye. ‘That you could not control it.’ I nodded. ‘You’re like them. Like Miss Queenie and Miss Tina, just like Mr. Scamander.’ I nodded again. ‘Only different.’

I look at her confuse. ‘Miss Queenie said that you haven’t been looked after by your own kind.’ She answered. ‘That you’ve been kept in the shadows.’

‘I guess I am.’ I answered. Looks like Miss Tina and Miss Queenie are singing my praises to Modesty to ease her pain and my conscience.

I look at my shoes. ‘What happen Credence?’ she asks crying.

‘I’m sorry.’ I fall on my knees and started sobbing. ‘I’m sorry.’ I repeated again and again.

I heard a Modesty take a deep breath as she cries, and then I felt her hand on my head. ‘Don’t cry Credence.’

I raised my head to look up to her. She still looks afraid but she gave me a smile then a hug. For the first time since I woke up on that alley alone, she is the first person who ever gave me a loving hug. I fisted her sleeping gown and cried in her arms again. And keep on apologizing.

I’m not sure how long we’ve been crying, but when everything was over I felt like a large stone’s been lifted from my aching heart.

‘How are you?’ Modesty asked. She’s now sitting on her bed, while I took the lone chair on the room. ‘You look terrible.’ She added.

I snorted. ‘You’re no position to say that.’ I told her.

She shrugs. ‘At least despite what others say, I know that I am not crazy.’ I study her face, she look so tired.

‘I visited you.’ She was startled. ‘Many times.’

‘Bu –‘ she tried to speak probably to ask why I haven’t talk to her earlier so I beat her to it.

‘The younger Goldstein.’ I said.

‘Miss Queenie?’

I nodded. ‘She can read minds.’ She looks amaze. ‘I’m afraid that if I have talk to you, she will know right away.’

‘Why talk to me now?’ she asked suddenly. And I look at the window avoiding her eyes.  

‘Do you like the Goldstein sisters?’ I asked instead.

‘Yes.’ She answered touching the ribbon on her hair. ‘They’re very nice. They always visit me and bring me food, tell me stories and stuff.’

‘Really?’ I look at the happy smile on my sister’s lips.

‘Yeah.’ She sat on her bed crossed legs, smoothing her dress. ‘They could not take me away from here because of some law that they have.’ She started. ‘The others keep watch about me and told me not to say anything and that if I’ve been a good girl till I come of age, they will help me get out of here and start a new life. But Miss Tina and Miss Queenie never fail to visit me. They visited me last time, they brought a man with them, Mr. Scamander and he had a twig creature on his pocket!’ she added. ‘He said he’s name’s Pickette and that he had attachment issues.’

I smiled. ‘Who do you like most?’

She places a hand on her chin. ‘You mean my favourite?’ she thinks for awhile. ‘We’ll Miss Queenie is the better cook, she made delicious foods, I won’t touch anything Miss Tina cooked.’ I laugh at that. ‘Plus she’s very pretty, did you see her hair? She told me that mine is pretty and that it looks nice with a ribbon so she gave me this.’ She pointed at the ribbon.

I listen to her attentively. ‘But I think I like Miss Tina better, aside from her cooking.’ She grinned. ‘You followed her around too right? Well did you hear her sing? She sung me a lullaby once and she had the most beautiful voice, she tells me stories and combs my hair before she will leave.’

I was surprise at that. I never heard her sing before, she just hums. ‘And you know what Credence.’ I look at her, the shy smile that appeared on her lips somewhat brightens her face. ‘She could be a better Mama, than Mary-Lou.’

We held each other’s gaze, and what I saw from Modesty’s eyes is the same hungry feeling that I have on me. A child hungry for a mother’s affection, yet been denied of it. I reach out and place my hand on Modesty’s intertwined ones.

‘How would you feel if she becomes are Mama?’ I asked her with the brightest smile that I ever had in my entire life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know its starting to look very OOC for everyone, but it is the only way for me to write this fic according to how I want it too. Please bear with me. 
> 
> And also thank you very much to all those who commented and left a kodus. Really fuel it guys, its like I've been drug (with chocolate!). 
> 
> #26


	5. An Obsession

The news about the sudden disappearance of Modesty Barebone becomes quite a problem with the wizards a week after.  After making my first appearance to Modesty, she did not hesitate to my offer of leaving the asylum and stay with me.

She lives with me at my rented attic room after I smuggled her in. I know that the wizards have many ways to look for Modesty and I did my best to conceal us both, luckily the Obscurous can do that to.

‘When will Miss Tina be with us?’ Modesty asked me on the eight night of her sudden disappearance. I have told her about it, about Miss Tina becoming our Mama and it makes her happy. She’s been so excited that she already planned of all the things she will do once Miss Tina move in with us.

I place fresh bread on the table. ‘Soon.’ I said as Modesty pour milk. She complains about the food but she always eats them, said that it’s better than the one being serve to her in the asylum.

Modesty sat on the chair opposite mine and started eating. ‘I’m really happy that you take me out of that place Credence.’ She said between chew. ‘Sure I can’t still go out, but at least I got to do things I like.’ She started reading the books that I’ve been stealing and become very fascinated with the Wizarding world as much as I do.

‘I’m happy that you come with me after what happen.’ I told her.

She waves a hand. ‘It’s in the past.’ She smiled. ‘Do you think Miss Tina will do magic once she’s with us?’ she asked.

‘I always see her do magic to prepare dinner.’ I took a bite on the bread. It was bland but will do. ‘She and Miss Queenie do it all the time.’

Modesty stared at the ceiling. ‘Why can’t Miss Queenie stay with us too?’ she asked all of a sudden.

I look everywhere but her. ‘She’s getting married.’

‘With another Wizard? Is it Mr. Scamander?’ she inquired.

I shake my head. ‘No, I believe she’s going to marry the baker.’

‘I’m glad then.’ Modesty grinned. ‘I like Mr. Scamander and Miss Tina seems to like him too.’ She added in a teasing voice. ‘Well maybe one day he can be our Papa. Can you imagine Credence? We have a Mama and a Papa.’ She said excitedly.

I bite the inside of my cheek. ‘He’s going back to England once his job is finish. And probably won’t come back. Wizards here in New York have strict rules. ’

‘That’s too bad.’ Modesty said dejectedly but I did not feel sorry for the lie.

‘Why don’t you go to sleep after supper?’ I told her when the last of the bread is gone and she drank all of her milk. ‘I’ll do the dishes.’

‘Sounds like a good idea.’ Modesty nodded. ‘I’m a little tired.’ And I notice it too, the bags under her eyes become darker, and she looks paler. ‘I’ve been reading books the entire day and did some chores.’

I watch her as she stood up from the chair and went to the bed that I used to sleep in and started combing her hair. I pick up the dishes and clean the table, by the time I was done washing the dishes Modesty was already fast asleep.

I crept into the side of the bed and tuck the old blanket under her chin. She murmured in her sleep like she always does. I quietly climb out of the attics window and sat on the roof. The moon was absent tonight and stars filled the sky like gems. I haven’t visited the Goldstein apartment for three nights in a row. I tried to distance myself after Miss Tina got involve in searching for Modesty. Somehow the idea of having a No-Maj who knows about their existence running around free scares them, but then letting the Baker hanging around  the Goldstein sisters and Mr. Scamander is a normal thing. I still caught a glimpse of her though whenever she’s running late to MACUSA.

 Something is bothering me though. For some reason, the British wizard Mr. Scamander become protective of the Goldstein’s, especially towards Miss Tina. He places more protection on the Brownstone apartment and the baker’s place.  

He started taking walks even at night like he’s searching for something. At first I thought he’s doing his job, searching for loose magical beasts. But then when I was trailing him he had tried to hit me with a white mist that has a very strange shape. I had panic that day and got away as fast as I can.

That’s when I have realizes that Mr. Scamander might have an idea about my existence. And that if I won’t do everything fast he will beat me to it.

I need to get to Miss Tina and get far away from here. Modesty will probably get mad, but I’m sure she’ll forget about it. She’s us hungry as I am for a Mother’s love. Miss Tina would probably get mad at me as well. But I know her, she won’t harm me, and once she sees our dire need of her love, she will stay with us.

And so, tonight as I watch the stars light up the night. I think of the plan that I have made to get Miss Tina alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence on this fic has developed an obsessive feeling towards Tina. JK Rowling has portrayed a lot of obsessive characters in the Harry Potter Universe. Sometime I think that Snapes affection towards Lily was not just love but obsession. It is only a good thing that he had channeled this obsession into something good like trusting Dumbledore thinking that he’s honoring Lily’s memory.


	6. One Step Ahead

**One Step Ahead**

I stood back in the alley three days later, never moving as I watch Mr. Scamander made his awkward goodbyes to the Goldsteins after he walk them home. Miss Queenie had the most teasing smile on her face when she wave her hand and went in the building first, leaving Miss Tina with Mr. Scamander.

They whisper words to each other, not oblivious of the eyes watching them from the building. Mrs. Esposito shouted to Miss Tina to get inside already and have the man no longer loitering in the premises. They both blush and shake their head.

It took another ten minutes of them talking before Mr. Scamander leave, not after he gives Miss Tina a light kiss on her knuckles. I watch as Miss Tina stood watching Mr. Scamander’s form disappear from the shadows. She craned her neck to look at the sky, being covered with dark clouds and a loud thundering rumble followed.

When she started towards the building entrance I decided to make my move. Stepping out of the shadow, I called out to her.

‘Miss Tina.’ My voice almost a whisper but was heard by her.

Her entire body went into complete halt, her shoulder stiff. I watch as she slowly, almost cautiously moves to look behind her. Her eyes gone wide as a saucer and she looks very surprise. I made another step closer to her.

I smiled at her. ‘Credence.’

Her eyes sweep from my face to my shoes then back to my face again. ‘How is this possible?’ she murmured. I stop short when she take a step back.

‘I survive.’ I answered her. ‘Somehow I survive.’

She looks suspicious and pulled out her wand and pointed it at me. I froze.

My voice trembles when I spoke. ‘Miss Tina?’ she won’t hurt me, she just won’t.

‘I saw you burst. Nothing was found of Credence.’ She said. ‘Who are you?’ she asked firmly fingers tightening in her wand but her eyes glazed over in the brink of tears.

I raised my hands. ‘It saves me.’ I told her and she look confuse at what I said. ‘The monster saves me Miss Tina. It protected me.’ I took a step back. ‘Please Miss Tina, I’m not here to hurt you. I- I’ve been here all along.’ I choke out the words. ‘I’ve been here all along.’

‘Revelio.’ I heard her whisper.

A red mist appears from the tip of her wand and I felt a strange sensation on my body. As if someone’s hands are searching me, it feels like I am being exposed, then the sensation was gone. I was about to say something when I felt a pair of arms goes around me.

‘I thought you were dead.’ I heard Miss Tina voice so near my ear that I feel Goosebumps forming on my skin. ‘I’m so sorry Credence, I’m sorry I could not keep my words.’ She cried and I felt the tears soaking my shirt as she hugs me tightly. 

I was lost for words at the feeling building inside me. Miss Tina pulled away from me and touches my cheeks, my arms then she smiled at me. But I just stood there, rooted to the spot.

‘You have no idea how happy I am that you’re alive.’ Miss Tina said smiling so brightly. ‘But what happened Credence? Where have you been all this time?’

‘I was here.’ I said slowly. ‘All this time, I was just here.’

She frowned as if realization hits her. ‘You’re that wizard who keeps on following me?’ she asked.

I nodded and look at her eyes and she was crying. ‘All this time, you’re all alone?’ she asked again and I just nodded still cannot believe on how Miss Tina takes all of it.

‘Y-you’re happy that I am here?’ I asked in disbelief. I always told myself that Miss Tina will be happy to see me. That she will welcome me, just so I can continue on with this life. But to actually see it and here it from her. That she’s happy, her eyes filled with tears upon knowing that I am alive and well. It warms my heart. ‘You truly are?’

Miss Tina gives me a sweet smile stroking my cheek. ‘It pains me to know that I did not able to protect you Credence.’

I started to tear up, clutching her sleeves tightly and I could not help the smile that appear on my lips. ‘Let’s get you inside, I’ll just have to smuggle you in.’ She grins. My head snap at her words. ‘I’ll have Queenie prepare you some meal too.’

At the mention of Miss Queenie’s name I have realize my mistake. I was so on about Miss Tina’s happiness that I forgot about her Legilimence sister completely. I grab Miss Tina’s left arm tighter than necessary and it surprises her.

‘Don’t worry.’ Miss Tina tried to calm me down, placing a reassuring hand on my hands clutching tightly on her arm.

I look at her and try to explain when someone joins us. ‘Step away from him Tina.’ Newt Scamander said wands ready pointing at us. He had a serious look on his face and his jaw tightens. We hold each other’s gaze. Although he doesn’t have the intention of hurting me, he had every bit of desire to get Miss Tina away from me.

‘Newt!’ Miss Tina exclaimed. She smiled and motion for Mr. Scamander to lower his wand. ‘It’s alright its Credence. It’s really him!’ She said happily. ‘I did the Revelio.’

‘I’ve called for help!’ We all whip our head towards the building entrance where Miss Queenie came rushing out, wand at her hand. ‘Newt.’ She said when she spotted the Wizard, then turn to Miss Tina and me. ‘Don’t hurt her, please.’

Miss Tina stared at me then back at her sister. ‘I heard his thoughts Teenie.’ Miss Queenie said in a hurry. ‘He’d come to take you away, he had Modesty as well.’

‘What?’ The older Goldstein said in disbelief hand suddenly loosen her hold over her wand.

I took that opportunity and gram Miss Tina’s wand. My action cause different reaction from the three adults. Miss Tina gasps and took a step back looking at me shock, Miss Queenie shouted, calling her sister’s name. Mr. Scamander on the other hand send a blast directly to me, I deflect it with a casual flick of my hand. I face Miss Queenie and Mr. Scamander, my back on Miss Tina.

‘Credence what are you doing?’ Miss Tina said calmly, after recovering from her shock. ‘Give me back my wand.’

‘Get back Tina.’ Mr. Scamander told her ready to attack again. I just remain where I was.

‘You think I will hurt her?’ I said looking straight at the man.

Newt tightens his hold on his wand. ‘I don’t think you’re capable of hurting Tina physically, Credence.’ He answered. ‘But what you’re going to do will hurt her.’

‘Suddenly you know so much about her.’ I said between gritted teeth.

Miss Tina appears from my line of vision. ‘Alright that’s enough.’ She said in her scolding voice and I heard Mr. Scamander suck a deep breath. ‘I don’t understand why you’re her trying to take me away, but this is already stepping out of boundary. Newt, there are No-Majs in this place.’ She added. ‘And what is this about you have Modesty? She’s gone missing, are you the one who took her?’

‘I did.’ I answered never taking my eyes away from the wizard.

‘Do you have any idea what you have done?’ she huff.

‘I took my sister away from people who branded her as crazy and from wizards who threatens her every given time.’

‘That is not the best way.’ Miss Tina continued on. ‘Why didn’t ask for my help? You said you’ve been following me, you know I visits her and I’m doing my best so that I can take her away from there.’

I look at her for a moment before returning my gaze to Mr. Scamander. “I know you did.’

‘Then why are you doing this right now?’ she asked.

‘Because I have too.’ I answered.

Mr. Scamander step forward reaching out to Miss Tina. I gritted my teeth in anger and all of a sudden dark swirling clouds surrounds us. It prevents the British wizard from getting closer.  

‘Tina.’ Mr. Scamander called voice crack when the obscurous prevent him from getting closer.

‘Credence stop this right now.’ Miss Tina said panicking. Her eyes followed the swirling clouds, looking at her sister who looks terrified and worried. Mr. Scamander back away. ‘You’re going to hurt someone. Give me back my wand.’ She commanded.

‘No.’ I answered firmly. ‘I learned to control it Miss Tina.’ I raised my left hand, the one not holding her wand. ‘I learned to make it do what I want to do. It follows what I say.’ The swirling cloud lifts up, and when I pointed my wand towards Newt, it went barrelling towards him.

‘Stop!’ Miss Tina shouted as she watch horrified when Mr. Scamander conjured a shield but did not hold. He manage to disappear and appeared on my right, the obscurous followed him around and whenever they went it create distraction. Miss Tina grabs my hand and try to wrestle her wand back.

But I proved her that I am no longer that weak boy she met at first. Another set of swirling clouds manifest and surrounds her, it narrows down until she could no longer move her arms and she floats few inches from the ground. ‘I’m sorry Miss Tina.’ I told her, she stared at me. And it surprises me to see that there was no anger on her eyes. ‘But I have to do this.’ I added making sure that Mr. Scamander is busy evading my attacks. Miss Queenie tried her best to help, but she’s just doing have the talent of an Auror.

Mr. Scamander sends me another attack and it almost hit me barely missing my left ear. Then we have all heard crackling sound, and one by one witches and wizards appeared on the scene. They all raised their wands after taking a short look at the situation.

‘No stop!’ Mr. Scamander shouted getting in the way of an Auror who send a curse almost hitting Miss Tina; it’s a good thing that the swirling clouds deflect it. ‘You’ll hit Tina too.’

I send another wave of dark clouds, intent to hit the Auror that nearly hit Miss Tina, but the Magizoologist counter it with another spell. ‘Don’t do this Credence.’ He screamed trying to make his voice clear. His eyes focus on Miss Tina. ‘Don’t move Tina, try not to touch the clouds.’ He added.

‘I told you Mr. Scamander.’ I said. ‘I can control it now.’

‘No wizard can control an Obscurous.’ He said. ‘It is dangerous. And you doing this will cause more destruction.’

‘I did control it Mr. Scamander.’ I retort back. ‘In order for me to survive I learned to control it, to protect myself from people like you.’ I waved my hands and clouds started attacking everyone, there was a great chaos, I back Miss Queenie away to a corner to prevent her from being on the middle of fray.

‘Whatever you’re trying to do Credence just stop this.’ Miss Tina shouted from behind me.

I look at her and shake my head. ‘This people tried to kill me, and they won’t hesitate to do it again.’

‘This Obscurous Credence.’ Mr. Scamander said after successfully evading another attack. ‘You don’t know the extent of its power; you might think that you could control it right now.’

‘I don’t need to know the extent of its powers.’ I shouted. ‘As long as I can keep you and the others away from me and Modesty, away from Miss Tina.’ I added preparing to attack more. ‘It’s all what I need to know.’

Another team of Auror attacks us from the back and I send them flying to the opposite direction. There was destruction everywhere and I did not care the lease bit. I saw Miss Queenie manage to get away from where I have tried to contain her.

Why everyone does tries to stop him from getting the happiness that he always wants? Miss Tina keeps on trashing from where she is floating and shouting at him, begging him to stop. It hurts me to see her devastated but I don't have much choice. I made sure that Mr. Scamander will know what I am about to do, and being the smart wizard that he is he easily understood what I mean.

He exchanges a panic look with Miss Tina and Miss Queenie. And I can see that he’s torn between the thoughts of saving Miss Tina and protecting the younger sister. After debating with himself, he made a decision and disappears, just to appear right beside Miss Queenie. Seeing what he just did, I burst out sending another powerful wave of dark clouds. Miss Tina shouted seeing her sister disappear from sight.

I wave my hand around me, and the clouds gathered around forming a bubble and concentrated hard. Ready to teleport Miss Tina with me, but before we could completely disappear I saw Mr. Scamander rose from the ground, Miss Queenie lay motionless beneath him, but I can see that she’s breathing. He stared at me with a blank look on his face, and I felt sudden feeling crawling on my spine. He’s face looks blank but his eyes holds conviction and a promise he will make sure to do no matter what. And everything else disappears.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck in making scene with so many movements. I really need to study hard on how to make a proper story. I hope it’s still okay though. Thank you!


	7. Stolen Comfort

**Stolen Comfort**

When everything cleared down, my feet touch solid ground as the obscurus dark cloud continues on swirling around me. I look around the empty room I transported myself into. I am no longer in my rented attic room but instead on a small cabin somewhere far away from New York. I have prepared this place for this plan and made sure that the Aurors and Mr. Scamander won’t be able to track us here.

Modesty sleeps on the single bed facing the wall and did not stir at the sound that I made. I stared at the wand in my hand and try to take a deep breath. After awhile, I concentrated and on cue the dark clouds that surround me diminish revealing a struggling Miss Tina looking so irritated, her hair a total mess.

‘Credence!’ she exclaimed glaring at me. I wince at the annoyed look on her face but feel grateful at the same time that she doesn’t look so angry at all. ‘Where on earth are we? And can you let me go please.’ She added.

I saw Modesty stir and her movement caught Miss Tina’s attention. Her eyes travel from me towards the corner of the room where my sister is. Modesty rubs her sleep laden eyes trying to make sense of what is happening.

‘Credence you’re back.’ She said her voice raspy from sleep. Her eyes widen when she spotted Miss Tina floating mid-air surround by clouds. She jumps out of bed, her blanket haphazardly thrown at the side and run towards us. ‘Miss Tina you’re here!’ she cried happily clapping her hands.

Miss Tina frowned and eyed her. ‘Modesty?’

‘Why are you tied up?’ Modesty asked after noticing Miss Tina’s position. ‘Credence what’s going on?’

Both of them stared at me. I place Miss Tina’s wand on my back pocket before answering.

‘I’ll let you down now.’ I told Miss Tina. ‘Please don’t do anything.’

I did not wait for her to answer and wave my hand. The swirling smoke disappears and Miss Tina landed gracefully on her feet with a loud thump. I walk over the small kitchen and started preparing food.

Modesty looks so horrified. ‘You kidnap her?’ she shouted.

Miss Tina eyes move to observe her surroundings. ‘Why did you do this Credence?’ she asked calmly too calmly for someone who just got taken.

‘I bet you’re hungry Miss Tina.’ I said cheerfully ignoring Miss Tina questioning look and Modesty angry glare. ‘I made soup earlier, let me just warm it up again and we can eat dinner together.’

Modesty stomps towards me, placing her hands on her waist. ‘What is going on here?’ she asked angrily. ‘You told me Miss Tina will be living with us, you seem to forgot to tell me that it include abducting her Credence. Are you crazy?’

I ignored her. ‘Please help me set the table Modesty.’

She ignores me as well and instead went back to Miss Tina. ‘Are you alright Miss Tina?’ she asked sounding so worried. ‘Please don’t get angry at Credence, on us.’ She pleaded and I watch Miss Tina’s reaction.

I watch as she place a gentle hand on Modesty head and started patting it. ‘I’m alright.’ She answered smiling a little. She turned on me. ‘Do you mind telling me what is going on here?’ she asked her voice gentle but rough at the same time. ‘Kidnapping me and trying to hurt Newt and Queenie.’

‘I wasn’t trying to harm them.’ I answered sounding guilty all of a sudden, fiddling with the spoon in my hand. ‘I was just trying to get them busy.’

‘By throwing bricks at them?’ she reprimanded.

I lowered my head in shame, although I did try to keep Miss Queenie safe I did chase Mr. Scamander around. ‘Why are you doing this?’ she asked again.

Modesty answered for me. ‘We want you to be our Mama!’ she explained her face worried. ‘You’re kind to Credence and to me. So we thought that you would agree to become our Mama.’ She looks at me then at Miss Tina’s shoes. ‘But I see that you’ve been brought her out of your own will. So I guess you don’t want too.’

‘I wasn’t been told anything at all.’ Miss Tina said gently.

Modesty started to tear up, I was about to tell her off when Miss Tina surprises us both when she kneeled in front of Modesty. She craned her neck and look at my sister’s face. She offered a smile and started wiping the forming tears on Modesty’s eyes.

‘There is no need to cry.’ She said caressing Modesty’s cheeks.

My sister sniffed. ‘You’re not angry?’ she asked hopefully.

‘I can’t say that I’m not.’ Miss Tina answered and diverted her eyes to me. ‘But you have a lot of explaining to do Credence.’ She told me.

I place the spoon on the table fists curled. ‘You’re awfully calmed after what I did.’ I voice out.

The older witch stood up and takes a step forward. ‘Would you like me to panic?’ she asked. ‘Were you lying when you said that you would not hurt me?’

I shake my head. ‘No, I would never hurt you.’ I curse when my eyes started to tear, and I did what I could to suppress the sob that try to escape when I added. ‘I could never hurt you.’

There was silence. I gritted my teeth and my shoulder started shaking.                   

‘All my life I just wanted to fit in.’ I cried. ‘But wherever I go, there is no place for me.’ I started pouring out the anger that builds inside. ‘When I saw you that day, when you used magic to protect me from Ma, I thought that maybe I belonged with your kind. With wizards and witches like you.’ Modesty tears up again, but Miss Tina just stared at me with a straight face.

‘Then that Mr. Graves, no that Grindelwald came and promised me that I could be part of the wizarding world only if I help him find the obscurus he was looking for. I thought it was my chance that I could belong, be part of something. But he lied to me!’ I shouted, breathing heavily.

Modesty jumps at my sudden outburst. ‘All my life I was abused, lied in too and used for their own gain. Is it hard to understand that I just wanted to have what others have?’ I look at Miss Tina, my eyes lock with hers. ‘I just want to have a family.’ I whispered. ‘You’re so kind to me, and to Modesty. You’re kind to everybody. I know it’s selfish but I want that kindness back. You promised me that you’ll protect me. When I survived, it’s the only thing that I hold on too. I-I want to be with you.’ I sob. ‘I mean you no harm I swear; I just want to be with you.’

I started sobbing hard, my hands curled on top of the table, my body tremble. Tears started flowing to my face, but I could not care less.

‘I believe you.’ Miss Tina said afterwards. I stared at her in disbelief. ‘If you yearn for a mother’s love although I have no idea how to do it I am willing to give it to you.’ She added. ‘I know the feeling of missing a mother’s love Credence. I lost mine too.’

She took a cautious step forward until she’s standing in front of me. She reach out and I could feel shiver running down my spine when she place a gentle hand on my trembling one. She took my right hand on hers and holds it. Her hands are warm compared to mine.  

‘I am willing to give you a part of my life Credence.’ She said. ‘You and Modesty.’

‘You do?’ I asked lips trembling.

She nods. ‘However.’ She bit her lower lips and as gently as she could add. ‘What you did was wrong. You set MACUSA against you.’

My face hardens at the mention of her government. ‘They are already against me.’ I answered.

She shakes her head and grips my hand tighter. ‘I don’t want you to live a life in hiding.’ She pleads. ‘We can all live out in the open where we are not hiding from anyone.’ She smiled. ‘Queenie, Newt and Jacob will be there to support you. We could all become a family.’

I pulled my hand away from her and she took a deep breath. ‘I realize a long time ago.’ I said jaw firm and my voice full of hatred to everyone who did me wrong as I took a step back. ‘That I could not get anything by simply asking. And I realize that I don’t need anything else.’

‘Credence.’ Miss Tina said in alarm when I pulled out her wand from my back pocket and holds it firmly on both ends. ‘What are you doing?’ she said wide eyes.

‘I don’t need anything else Miss Tina.’ I said. ‘All I need is you.’

And the sound of crunching woods filled the air as the wand that holds her identity snaps in to two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Tina’s wand’s broken! I’m so bad I feel so bad but I have to be in order for this fic to continue. I know Tina looks like a weak character here, don't worry though for all Tina stan, she'll come around.


	8. Unplanned Accident

**Unplanned Accident**

The silence that follows my action was deafening. Miss Tina’s eyes wide as a saucer, mouth slightly agape and no words coming out, her fingers twitch when I discarded the pieces of her broken wand.

Modesty gasped and went to pick up the two pieces of the wand from where they landed. ‘Credence!’ she shouted, her voice high pitch and trembling. ‘What have you done? What have you done?’ she repeated over.

She stared at the thing and tried to fuse them together, her action cause Miss Tina to move. ‘No don’t do that!’ she warned but it was too late.

There was a spark from the joint ends followed by a multi-coloured blinding light and then a loud thundering crash. When the lights gone and my eyes adjusted, I felt myself going pale when Modesty lay motionless on the wooden floor, hands the colour of charcoal as if she’s been burned.

I dashed towards her and cradle her in my arms. ‘Modesty?’ I called, she groaned, face contorted in pain. ‘Modesty!’

Miss Tina was at my side right away, she hold Modesty’s hand as gentle as she could but it still causes pain and Modesty cried out in agony.

‘What happen?’ I asked when Miss Tina inspects Modesty’s burned hand.

‘It’s my wand malfunctioning.’ Miss Tina answered, emphasising on the word ‘My’. ‘Quick Credence, help me carry her to the bed.’ she added as she pulled out one of the charred wood from my sister’s hand. 

With Modesty’s legs secured on Miss Tina’s arms and her upper body on mine, we both carried her over to the bed. Kicking the old and rusty blanket aside Miss Tina kneeled on the edge of the bed and started inspecting for any other injuries.

‘Looks like her hands are the only thing get burned.’ She stated and button Modesty’s sleeping gown back. She places a tender palm on Modesty’s forehead. ‘She’s developing a fever, it must be another effect.’ She concluded. ‘We need to do something about the burn in her hands.’

My eyes travelled from Modesty’s pale face to her burned hands. Guilt rush towards my vein and I felt very faint. This not what I have in my mind when I planned of taking Miss Tina and Modesty and keeping them on a cabin in the middle of a forest. In fact breaking Miss Tina’s wand was not part of my plan, I only planned on keeping it until she no longer desire to leave us. Now because of what I have done, Modesty’s hurt. Something inside my churn and feeling of nausea evaded my senses. I felt like I wanted to vomit, but something is blocking my throat.

I felt someone shaking me and I focus to clear my mind. Miss Tina stood right in front of me, both her hands on my trembling shoulder as she repeatedly shakes and call my name.

‘Credence.’ She called again. I nodded to let her know that I can hear her. ‘Credence I need to know where we are.’ She said.

‘In a cabin in the middle of the forest.’ I answered still in a daze.

Miss Tina curses between her breath and went back to where Modesty is. ‘Okay, knowing that where in the forest I might be able to gather some plants that I can use to make some potions, ahm No-Maj potions.’ She said in a hurry. ‘I’m quite good in making potions, however without my wand I can’t do the usual stuff. Plus I am not sure if I can find the necessary ingredients I need in this forest.’

She run around the small cabin, getting water and clean cloths. ‘Credence I need you to watch over Modesty.’ She told me. ‘I’ll try and look for some No-Maj herbs that can be use in healing burns. It might not be as good as potions it will still help.’ She added. Her words overlaps and I can only understand ‘potions’, ‘herbs’, and ‘burns’.

I just stood there still in daze, as Miss Tina cleaned and cover Modesty’s hand with the clean cloth she grabs earlier. Still ranting about herbs and stuff. ‘It’s a good thing that I read those No-Maj books about herbs. I just need to see if it’s available at this forest.’

At the mention of seeing the forest to find some No-Maj remedies, I felt like I was dose with ice cold water. The gear in my head started working when Miss Tina went towards the door. In one quick movement, I found myself once again in front of Miss Tina, blocking her way towards the door.

‘What are you doing?’ she scowled, it was the first time she showed an angry expression ever since I brought her here.

‘You can’t leave.’ I said in almost a whisper. If she will be able to leave this cabin and be free to roam outside, she might think of leaving.

I can see the veins forming on Miss Tina’s forehead as she tries to control her temper. ‘Don’t you want to do something about your sister?’ she asked.

‘I can get the medicine myself.’ I said. ‘You don’t have to leave this cabin.’ I added.

A red flush of anger appeared on Miss Tina’s pale cheeks. ‘You think too little of me.’ She said. ‘You think that I will leave and leave Modesty in her own fate?’ she added, her eyes burns with anger.

‘I can get the medicine myself.’ I repeated. ‘You don’t have to go anywhere.’ I added, although keeping the part that the Aurors and Mr. Scamander might be out there searching for us to myself. ‘I can’t risk anything.’

Miss Tina walks over to me. ‘Move out of my way Credence.’ She commanded her voice filled so much anger.

‘No.’

‘You’re just going to let Modesty suffer?’ she asked. I shake my head looking at her eyes. ‘The move out of my way and watch over Modesty.’

‘No.’

There was a loud sound when flesh hits flesh. The stinging on my left cheek resonates with Miss Tina’s angered breathing. My eyes followed her raised right arm and realize that she just slap me. She proceeded in fisting my collar, face inches away from mine.

‘Stop being selfish Credence.’ Miss Tina spat. ‘Modesty’s hurt can’t you see?’ she said.

‘I know, it is my fault and I will sort it out.’ I answered.

Miss Tina let go of my collar and gave a heavy sigh trying to regain control of her boiling anger. ‘It is not your fault Credence. It was an accident.’ She said. ‘However your selfish behaviour is taking precious time. I’ll just gather some aloe herbs.’ She added. ‘I’m not going to leave.’

I run my fingers on my stinging cheek and somehow Miss Tina’s eyes soften. ‘I’m sorry.’ She said.

‘I don’t want you to leave.’ I said. I clenched my left hand, as Miss Tina stared at me. ‘They may be out there and they may take you away again.’

‘Don’t you want to help your sister?’ she asked softly. ‘Credence I understand your concern and your need. However you’re putting people’s life in danger, Modesty’s life in danger.’

She reaches out and I was tempted to touch her. But something inside me whisper. ‘She’s yours to keep.’

‘Your mine to keep.’ I repeated.

‘What?’ she was taken aback. ‘I am not an object to be owned Credence.’ The anger on her voice was back.

‘You’re not going anywhere.’ I said suddenly. I tried to swallow the words that spill in my mouth but somehow I can’t. ‘I won’t let them take you away from me.’ The anger in her eyes was there again and I cowered in fear inside, but I felt like something else is in control of my mouth as I continue speaking. ‘I’ll get the medicines Miss Tina.’ I said and suddenly the black swirl of clouds appears surrounding me.

Miss Tina took a step back. ‘You’re making a big mistake.’ She said. ‘You think keeping me here will make me give you the love that you want?’ asked.

‘I will keep you here until you do so.’ I answered and I squirmed in my own skin. _What am I saying?_

I notice the swirling clouds become darker than usual and tried to get closer to Miss Tina and I have to sway my hand to keep it away from her. Miss Tina’s eyes narrowed into a slit as she stared at the clouds that nearly get her.

‘Please just stay here.’ I said and I disappeared with a loud crack leaving Miss Tina and Modesty in that cabin in the middle of the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took so long to update. I am just very busy playing the Crimes of Grindelwald in my head. I only watch it twice and took some serious notes. I can’t believe everything that just happens. Well except the entire NewTina scene, it’s everything that I thought off and more! I believe in JK Rowling.


	9. One Step Behind

**One Step Behind**

Modesty’s condition worsens when the sun rises. No matter how many No-Maj pills Miss Tina give her, her fever won’t come down. Her burned hands started to look like rotting meat and she started convulsing which scare the hell out of us.

But her current state still did not make my resolve falter. I warded the place so that Miss Tina can’t get out when I left to get medicines, which I stole from a No-Maj hospital from a near city. As Miss Tina fuss over Modesty’s injuries I tried to be of help by wiping the forming beads of sweat on my sister’s forehead. She became paler by the minute and her breathing became slower.

Miss Tina bites her lower lips and I can see from her eyes that she’s trying to formulate words that would convince me to yield.

‘Credence.’ She started kneeling in front of me and holds my hands. ‘You have to listen to me please.’ We stared in each other’s eyes. ‘This is not just an ordinary fever cause by burned hands. I’m afraid that this is magical maladies. Using No-Maj medicine won’t help. We need potions and help from a wizard healer.’ She told me and she started to tear up.

She shakes her head and look at Modesty then back to me. ‘I don’t understand what you are trying to do Credence.’ She continues, gripping my hands tighter. ‘I’m telling you the truth; I will be with you if that is what you want. I will be your Mama; I will take care of you and Modesty. I will stay with you.’ She takes a deep breath. ‘That is what you want right?’ I just stared at her. ‘Credence please, if we don’t do something Modesty will die.’

The truth is, I wanted to believe in her. This is not what I want; I promise Modesty that I will take care of her and that we will live happily. The three of us.

_Isn’t it better if Modesty die?_

I swallowed hard when those words form in my mind.

_If Modesty is to die, then Miss Tina’s affection will be entirely mine._

I nodded to myself _. She had her time with Miss Tina. She took care of her in the asylum. I was having a second thought when I took her out of that place._

I felt my muscles tensing at the thought. _I could have Miss Tina all for myself. Isn’t that what I always wanted? To be with her?_

‘Credence?’ I heard Miss Tina calling my name. When I focus back to her I realize that she stop crying and she stare at me with concern. Eyebrows almost meeting each other. Her deep brown eyes, despite the confusion, anger, worry and sadness in them. They radiate warmth, and the hands that are clutching mine provide me with much needed comfort.

I stood up from the bed and Miss Tina followed suit, our hands still holding each other. ‘I will see if I can find a Wizard dwelling somewhere and get some potions. Is there something that you’ll need?’ I asked her in a surprisingly normal tone.

Miss Tina let go of my hand and have this weird look on her face. She seems to be thinking very deep but I can’t seem to focus on anything but the words that keep on repeating on my head.

_Just the two of us, just the two of us._

After few moments Miss Tina spoke. ‘I need something that is label as Essence of Dittany.’ She answered, she fiddled with her fingers. ‘And a cure for Ague, if you can find an Ashwinder eggs that would be good as well.’

‘Ashwinder eggs?’ I asked fascinated by it.

‘It’s a creature born from fire.’ Miss Tina supplied. ‘The eggs colour is red and provide intense heat.’ She added. ‘It is use to make an Ague potion.’

I smiled so suddenly, that I was surprise myself. ‘I’ll find some.’ I said and gathered my old coat. I smiled back at her. ‘I’ll be back right away.’

***

 

 

I took my time walking in the forest.

A part of me wanted to move and find that needed medicines. But another part of me, something inside me tells me not to do anything. I look around at the vast expense of the forest, no one in sight. It was the first time I ever felt so free, I close my eyes as I savour the smell of summer trees and leaves. The wind in my face, the sound of wild animals. It has a gentle calming effect.

_I could get use in this kind of life. Just me and Miss Tina._

But Modesty was kind to me. I opened my eyes and stared at the ray of sunlight sipping through the trees. She always makes me smile back when we still lives with Mary-Lou. She forgives me and accepted me. She loves me.

_Isn’t she the reason why I have to kill Mary-Lou in the first place? Isn’t she the one who started everything that had happen on that day? She takes everything from me. Now that I think about it, Mr. Graves had abandoned me when he thought that Modesty was the Obcurus. Now if she’s going to live and stay with us, Miss Tina’s affection will be cut in half. Isn’t it better if she dies?_

NO!

A rush of pain crowded my senses and I can’t control the sudden tremor inside me. Something is trying to get out. I pulled my hair in agony and I was force to the ground. My knees ache as they impacted on the forest floor, a twig gracing my right leg. I can’t hear a thing but I’m pretty sure I was shouting.

There was a searing pain deep inside me, it flows to my very veins and I end curling up in the dirt. I choke in my own scream and started vomiting. The smell of something sour filled my nose, and saliva mix with my vomit started dripping from my mouth. The pain reaches my brain and it threatens to explode.

What is going on?

I tried to sit up but my body is not responding, something is trying to over take me. And I’m losing my grip on reality because of the pain.

_Kill. Kill them all. Kill everyone. Kill her._

Then all of a sudden it stops. I could hear my own laboured breathing; I could feel my body trembling and the fresh tears that started falling. I straighten from my hunches and reach out to touch my chest. My heart beats in rapid rate, that it hurts my ribs.

‘Stay where you are.’ I stiffen at the voice that reaches my ears.

When I look up from staring at my own vomit, five unknown Aurors surrounds me, wands at the ready.

I brace my hands on the ground and tried to stand up.

‘Ipedementa!’ I felt my body feeling numb and my movement slowed when a wizard hit me with a spell.

‘Incarcerous!’ A long and thick rope appeared of thin air and it binds me. I shouted in pain when the magic rope wrap tightly around my arms and force them at my back almost breaking them. I can hear my own joints popping from its socket. The rope crawls its way down to my legs and binds them together and I fell flat on my face on to the forest floor a few inches away from my vomit.

The Aurors laughed and went closer to me. ‘You got some guts causing problems for us you brat.’ One of them said and with his feet pushed me so that I can lie on my back. I groaned when my arms twisted again.

‘Inform the others that we have captured the Obcurus.’ The one who binds me who appears to be the leader said. ‘We will transport him right away back to MACUSA.’

I stared at them as they point their wands at me. ‘Not so powerful now are you?’ one of them said and I recognize him as the man that I have attack when he almost hit Miss Tina with a curse. Our eyes meet and I smirked at him. Anger painted his face. ‘Still trying to act high and mighty eh Orphan boy?’ he said and pointed his wand.

My eyes went wide when the tight rope that binds me becomes even tighter, almost tearing into my flesh. I groan in pain and I could feel the veins popping out on my eyes. Despite the immobilizing spell that was place on me I ark my body in agony. Saliva started to come out of my mouth again and the men started laughing.

‘Don’t kill him Higgins.’ The leader said.

‘Just having some fun.’ The man named Higgins said and swing his leg and his foot connected with my stomach. My breath was knocks out of my lungs and I started whizzing. He laughs once again.

I cough and whiz. Trying to calm myself. If these Aurors are here, then that means there are others searching the place. They would be able to find the cabin. Miss Tina.

‘It’s a good thing that Goldstein manages to send a Patronus to Mr. Scamander.’ One of the Aurors commented.

_Patronus?_

The leader nodded. ‘You’re right.’

‘A Thunderbird.’ Another one said. ‘I was very surprise when it appears in the Law Enforcement Office. And good timing as well, that annoying Scamander is demanding for assistance to find her.’ He added. ‘I was on the brink of cursing him.’

_How did she manage to use magic? I broke her wand._

‘Sir!’ The Aurors look to where the voice came from. Another man appeared from the direction of the cabin. And I stiffen. ‘Mr. Scamander found the cabin where Goldstein is.’ He said. ‘They are trying to remove the protection place by the obscurus.’

‘Good.’ The leader said. ‘Higgins takes the Obscurus back to MACUSA.’

‘My pleasure.’ Higgins said and grabs me by the collar.

With one burst of anger, I screamed in the top of my lungs and the rope that binds me broke as the obscurus exploded from within. It immediately attack Higgins, dragging him to the trees and he fell to the earth with a sickening crunch, his neck twisted on an odd angle, a dark mark of the obscurus wrath embedded on his skin.

‘What.’ The leader cried in surprise when I wave my hand and guided the swirling clouds to the other Aurors. Some of them manage to disappear. I pop my joints staring at the dead bodies. And with fury fly towards the cabin.

***

When I reach my destination, Mr. Scamander is on the middle of breaking my protection around the place.

‘Mr. Scamander!’ I shouted my voice loud and clear.

The British wizard along with the other Aurors whips their heads to look at me. ‘Credence.’ He growl.

‘Hurry up Scamander and remove that cloud.’ Someone on his right shouted. ‘Will hold him off.’ I look at the person speaking and red hot fury rush through me at the site of Mr. Graves. His face pale and hallowed cheeks, dark circles on his eyes and he looks very thin compare to when I last saw him.

‘You.’ I spat.

‘As far as I know, I never met you before.’ He narrowed his eyes as he blocked my way. Newt sends a curse towards the cloud and it rattles loudly.

I directed hand to attack but Mr. Graves protected Newt’s back with a shield. ‘Attacking a wizard behind his back is cowardly.’

‘I don’t have a grudge against you.’ I said. ‘But if you will stoods in my way of happiness I will kill you.’ I said in a double toned voice.

 Mr. Graves grip his wand tighter. ‘I’ll take my chances.’ He said and hit me with a spell that I easily deflected.

‘This forest will be your grave.’ I snapped.

I raised both hands and the clouds that surround me shoot out towards them. All of the Aurors raised their wands and created a shield. Frustrated I bombarded their shield with endless attacks, some Auror bend on their knees while Graves stood his ground.

‘Tina!’ I froze when I heard her name.

Looking passed the Aurors, I watch in fury when Newt Scamander enveloped Miss Tina in a tight embrace.

They exchange words and smiles before Miss Tina pointed inside the cabin. Newt nodded and flicks his wand, and Modesty came zooming out of the cabin, suspended on a bubble.

I violently wave my hand and the obscurus wipe the air sending the Aurors flying everywhere. Newt covered Miss Tina with his body as Mr. Graves tried to protect those who did not hit with another powerful shield.

‘You’re not taking her away from me.’ I shouted.

‘You’re not yourself Credence.’ Mr. Scamander shouted back pulling Miss Tina behind his back. ‘You’re being controlled by the obscurus inside you.’

I attack and Graves deflects it. ‘You don’t know me!’

‘Credence please stops this!’ Miss Tina said barely visible from Newt’s shoulder.

‘No!’ I bellowed and the thundering sound of the trees being uprooted was heard. ‘No one takes what is mine!’ the earth grumbled beneath them. The Aurors murmured and sent curses but none of them reaches me as the obscurus become larger and larger. The sky above us darkens.

‘Everyone all together.’

Mr. Graves’s voice barely audible from the gushing wind. Newt places one arm around Miss Tina while pointing his wand to me with the others. Flashes of lights hit the obscurus and it roar in anger. The blinding light surrounds the place and I cover my eyes with my hand. The feeling was different, it wasn’t the same as the one they hit me back in the subway.

There was simultaneous cracking sound, and when the light disappears. I was all alone in that forest.

And I howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh… This chapter is very hard to write! I hope I have written the action scene better than before. Mr. Graves in action  and another NewTina scene. Credence is becoming mental on this fics and I really like it.   
> Comments? Recommendations?


	10. Wildfire

**Wildfire**

I don’t know how long has it been since Miss Tina manages to escape and took Modesty with her. When the blinding white light they use to distract me was gone, no one was in sight. Not even the dead bodies of the aurors that I have killed.

I was left alone once again. I wandered aimlessly in that forest, nowhere to go. I have destroyed the cabin that I dreamed of being a home when I have unleashed my anger.

The hatred that I felt double up. Nothing in this world seems to belong to me. Even when I told Miss Tina, I have learned that I won’t be able to get anything by just simply asking. Sometimes in order to gain something I need to take it with I own hands, even if it includes knocking down the obstacle blocking my way.

However, as fate would have it. I am not meant to own something and belong to somewhere.

_That is not true._

I heard someone saying deep down. I stare at the reflection of me in the water; I was so deep in my heated thoughts that I haven’t notice reaching a lake. I haven’t seen myself in the mirror for a long time; the last was when I cut my hair to change appearance. Or at least I have seen my reflection on the store windows, I just simply ignore it.

What I saw on the water was a boy of my age, yet the mark of hard life was visible by the hard lines on his face. Fresh wounds mix with old ones. His eyes stare back at me, hollow and dark. And it no longer surprises me to see it, that it is almost as good as dead.

I pity the boy that stares at me blankly. He was abuse and betrayed by the two worlds he thought he once belonged to. And when he desired to created his own, a safe haven where he knows he will be loved and accepted, where he can be himself, where he will be the centre of it. He was once again betrayed and robbed of the happiness he was so much desire.

A drop of blood hit the water and it creates a ripple, disrupting the image that I see. And just like what is happening in my life it was no longer clear. One bare foot submerge to the water, then another. I feel so numb that I hardly even notice the freezing temperature digging through my bones.

I stop when the water reaches my hips, and when I look back the once crystal green water slowly turns into pitch black. Just like what is happening to everything that surrounds the lake. I look once again to the water, deep inside I was hoping that I would see something else. But nothing, just darkness and it empty my soul.

I scoop some water and held it near my face; it caught the reflection of the blue sky turning grey before I drank it. I’m not sure what will I get in doing so, but the dark water moisten my dry mouth, my throat and brought heat to my body.

I feel my stomach grumble, something inside me started to stir. I closed my eyes and embrace it. I feel heat rushing through my veins, but unlike the painful sensation I had earlier. This feels very good, like I am being held by something and lift me up into the air.

My body quaver in anticipation and it fill me to the brim. I let out a shakey breath like a man addicted to something that causes unknown bliss. Raising my hands up to the air, I let the power flow to every part of my body. The water started to create rapid wave and it responded to the satisfied groan escaping my mouth.

A rush of desire clouded my vision as I open my eyes. All I see is me on top of everything.

Something inside me whispers, again and again. As the image Mary-Lou, my sister Chastity and Modesty appeared one by one. The image of Mr. Graves, the witches and wizards. The joyful dance Miss Queenie and that No-Maj baker shared that day on Central Park. The shy smile of Newt Scamander when he made a promise. And the merry laughter of Miss Tina when she spins around, under the blue sky and warm sun. Her kind and loving smile that she had given me, her warm hands on my mine. The flash of different emotion she had in her eyes.

The voice whisper once again, when I see the people whom I loved and hated the most.

_Death is the answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took awhile for me to update. I’ve been busy for a few days, need to do some early Christmas shopping because it was reported that everything will be having price hike when December 10 came here at my place. Plus I’m not really a big fan of large crowd so I have to do everything early to avoid the rush.
> 
> So yeah, about this chapter Credence gone totally mad and his about to wreck havoc. So stay tune. This Fic is about to end. 
> 
> Thank you once again to all who left Kodus and comments and who still reads it and patiently waits for my updates. Thank you!


	11. Shroud

**Shroud**

When my feet touches the cobblestone street in front of Woolworth Building in downtown New York. There was a sudden change of mood, the once bright and sunny afternoon turned into a dark sky and cold wind. Even the unsuspecting No-Maj felt the malicious intent circling the place.

I know that this is where the witches and wizards of America work, MACUSA. And sure enough, one by one Aurors wearing heavy trench coats emerges from the building. As if on cue, the No-Maj’s started to leave, leaving the whole place vacant except for us.

They are quick in sending those people away.

‘You’re here.’ Someone spoke from the back. The Aurors move to give way to a woman wearing a fancy turban and fancy dress that normal people would not wear. Next to her is Mr. Graves, a serious look on his face, wand already tightly held on his hand. ‘After all this time of hiding, you decided to show up, right in front of MACUSA.’ She said toying with her jewelled wand. ‘Brave.’ She noted. ‘Or was it stupid.’ She added.

A growl escapes my mouth and the dark aura surrounding me stirred. ‘Where are they?’ I manage to say between gritted teeth.

Mr. Graves eyed me, and I notice how different his eyes are with the impostor who used me. ‘Who?’ he asked innocently.

My nose flared in anger, his eyes are different but the sneer in his voice is the same. ‘DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME.’ I snapped and a building behind me crumbled. The aurors had their wands pointed at me in an instant.

‘Mr. Scamander was right.’ The fancy woman spoke calmly. ‘You are being controlled by the Obscurus.’

‘I am not controlled by anybody.’ I snarled.

I saw Mr. Graves look behind him, I followed his gaze and raw emotion rush in when Miss Tina step out of the building wearing a coat like the Aurors wore, followed by Mr. Scamander.

‘Miss Tina!’ I smiled brightly at the sight of her, and she had tied her short hair at the back using an awfully familiar ribbon. ‘I’m glad you’re safe.’ I said in a daze. ‘I’ve come to take you back.’ I felt like I’m floating on empty air.

Newt looks grimly at me, lips forming a thin line at my words. Miss Tina just shakes her head, a vein in my head throb.

I reach out a hand. ‘Come on Miss Tina.’ I told her, I held my breath waiting for her to reach out. ‘COME WITH ME!’ I shouted. She shakes her head once again, and my anger flared up and a powerful attack shoots out at their direction.

There’s a loud bang when my attack hit blue wall, behind it the Aurors stared in awe at Miss Tina as she held a wand, a new wand, in the air, back straight and a serious look on her face. She had conjured a powerful shield that even the obscurus did not manage to break. Mr. Graves smirked, her knees did not even buckled when the obscurus retracted and hit the shield once again with a resounding bang.

Miss Tina whipped her wand and sends the swirling dark clouds on the opposite direction, passing me by an inch before it hit another building. She took a step forward, passing the fancy woman and Mr. Graves.

The Aurors grip their wands, ready to back Miss Tina up if needed. ‘You made a big mistake Credence.’ Miss Tina’s voice filled with sadness and pain. ‘You selfish action causes so much pain.’

My body swayed as I try to control my rage. ‘Is it.’ I snarl like a rabid dog. ‘Is it selfish for a person to ask for something?’ I gritted my teeth and my knees trembled and I sway like a drunken man. ‘Did I cause anyone pain when I started to want something?’ the swirling clouds started to build up. ‘Is it pain? WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE FELT WHEN ALL OF YOU DENY ME MY LIFE THAT DAY!’ I shouted like a mad man. The obscurus charge with incredible speed and I barely even care the least when I notice that Miss Tina will be the first to get hit.

‘MODESTY IS DEAD!’ the obscurus made violent halt mere inches away from Miss Tina’s face. But the image did not scare her at all, she face it head on.

Voices argued in my head. _Dead? Modesty?_

‘What?’ I said in a soft voice.

Tears started to build in Miss Tina’s eyes. ‘She’s dead Credence.’ She repeated voice clear and strong. ‘Modesty is dead.’

The voice inside me whisper. _So what if she’s dead, it isn’t your fault. She got burned by Miss Tina’s broken wand._

‘So what? The words went out of my mouth before I can stop it. And I curse myself. ‘It wasn’t my fault she died.’ Miss Tina’s eyes went wide, and then blaze in anger, but I can feel that her anger wasn’t directed at me, but to something else.

‘No Credence.’ Newt Scamander took a step forward.

I glared at him. The tone of his voice creep into my soul and it angers and scares me at the same time. ‘Are you telling me that I killed my own sister?’ He stared at me straight to my eyes and the intensity of his looks gives me the answer that I am not ready to hear.

I wave a hand to break the contact and the obscurus tried to strike at him but Miss Tina deflects it with a red light coming from her wand.

I shudder at the look of pity on Miss Tina’s face; I wanted to run, to cry, and to beg. But the anger consumes and controls me.

‘You haven’t notice it Credence.’ Newt continued.

‘Shut up!’ I shouted and the obscurus attack. My desire not to hear his words forces me to shut him up.

Miss Tina jump and grab Newt by his arm and they disappear on a swirl, the Aurors conjured a shield to protect the woman in the fancy dress after I heard Mr. Graves shouted on the back ground. ‘Protect the President.’ Before he run to my left and tried to hit me with a spell.

The obscurus deflects it; other Aurors join in the fray and attack me with their own spells. Some attacks where deflected, some hit me and I screamed in agony. Miss Tina and Newt appeared on my right, the British wizard held securely on Miss Tina’s arms.

She pointed her wand at me. ‘Stupefy!’ It hit me square in the chest and I was surprise at it I feel into my knees.

I choke at the pain I felt and fear tightens my chest. Miss Tina attacked me! She just attacked me, and she did it without any emotion on her face. The pain was different from when she slaps me and the anger in her eyes where true, but now she looks at me as if I am not me.

‘Listen to me Credence.’ Newt’s voice could be heard despite the roaring of the obscurus as it tries to deflect every attack aimed at me. ‘The accident that happened when Modesty tried to connect Tina’s wand.’ He shouted. ‘It happened because it reacted to the small amount of the obscurus’ presence on her.’

I lifted my head and stared at him in confusion. ‘She’s a Muggle – no a No-Maj Credence, a person with no magical ability. They have different physiology than us born with magic.’

As I listen at him, the anger slowly subsided and the obscurus stops its movement, Mr. Graves signalled towards the other Aurors to stop attacking.

Newt continued his explanation. ‘I notice it first when Tina first brought me with her to meet Modesty.’ He said and the look of horror on Miss Tina’s face was clear as she let go of the magizoologist. ‘I did not say it at first because I can’t be certain about it.’

“I’ve seen what an obscurus can do to everything it touches.’ He added. ‘You always visited her, didn’t you?’ he asked gently. ‘You tried to watch her, with the best intention, you watch over her while you are on your obscurus form don’t you?’

My hands started to shake. ‘I follow the trail that you left behind.’ He said.

‘Trail?’ I asked dumbly.

‘Magic residue is not the only thing the obscurus leave behind Credence.’ The wizard explains. ‘You tried to lessen you activity thinking that we can’t track you down if there is no magic left behind. But you did left trails behind Credence. The obscurus leaves it marks to everything it touches.’ He closed his eyes as if in pain and opened them again. ‘On the alley near the Goldstein’s apartment, on the lamppost near Jacob’s bakery, on that tree, on the asylum and Modesty’s room and –’ he listed and reach out to hold Miss Tina’s right hand, pushing the coat’s sleeve a little showing her wrist where a dark and almost faded mark mar her seemingly fair skin. Newt stared at the scar as if he can’t believe that it was there.

I leave trails behind.

‘The obscurus leaves it marks, and it slowly invades Modesty’s system.’ He continues, brushing a finger on Miss Tina’s wrist before pulling the sleeve back down and he look back at me again. ‘It slowly poison her, haven’t you notice Credence?’ he asked again. ‘The dark circles under her eyes, her pale skin as if she’s loosing life, getting easily tired even if she’d done nothing to tire herself.’

My stomach churns when realization hit me hard.

‘I told you once Credence.’ Newt said pulling out his wand. ‘You don’t know the extent of the obscurus powers. It’s slowly poisoning Modesty’s whom you love, until it kills her.’ He said in a pained voice and Miss Tina burst into tears as she pointed her wand at me, ready to strike. ‘And now it finally gained its own consciousness and without you knowing it.’

I froze at his words as a maniacal laughter echoed in my mind. ‘It’s controlling you.’

I stood up, knees wobbling, body swaying. Tears flowing from my bloodshot eyes. I look around me, at the Aurors, at Mr. Graves, at Miss Tina and Newt, and at the ruined streets. Then I realize, I see them as if I am looking at a reflection on the water, everything was fogy and not clear.

Miss Tina’s voice called out to me, but it was muffled in my ears, I feel like I was drowning.

I shouted, I screamed but bubbles come out of my mouth as I sink into the darkness.

And all hell break lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modesty's dead! I'm so cruel , bad Maldita bad! I hope you have manage to notice all the tiny details I left behind! hahaha... Newt is the master of explaining, Tina being a badass and a little NewTina moment... 
> 
>  
> 
> MODESTY!! T.T

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating if I will make this into chapter. For now its a stand-alone fic. Comments? Recommendations?


End file.
